trovefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Blocks
Blocks are Trove's essential units for construction and come in different materials and colors, but they all have the same size of 12 voxels. The player can collect blocks in seven primal colors directly from the environment, although players will probably find more or less of these colors depending on the Biome he/she is in. With a special crafting bench, the Cube Converter, these primal colored blocks can be transformed into various other colors as well as Organic Blocks, Metallic Blocks, Glass Blocks, Glowing Blocks, and Textured Blocks. Including the primal colors, there are 204 different blocks in the game. List of Colors Primary Blocks *Primal Red *Primal Orange *Primal Yellow *Primal Green *Primal Blue *Primal Purple *Primal Gray Standard Blocks *Midnight Blue *Dark Blue *Business Blue *Light Blue *Blue Blue *Laser Blue *Moar Blue *Boiled Denim *Dark Brown *Still Pretty Dark Brown *Sepiagram *Also Brown *Hazel-Ish *Dark Chocolate *Cardboard Box *Khaki Pants *Brown Town *Dark Green *Lime Green *Slime Green *Light Green *Electric Green *Super Green *Green-Er *Pine Green *Army Man *Radioactive Green *Mossy Green *Charcoal *Dark Grey *Regular Old Gray *Light Grey *Umber Orange *Festive Orange *Peachy *Burnt Orange *Construction Orange *Orange Creamsicle *Pumpkin Orange *Redish Orange *Orange Sherbet *Spray Tan *Ominous Purple *Dark Purple *Violet *Lilac *Vibrant Purple *8-Bit Grape *Pastel Purple *Severe Periwinkle *Magenta Magic *Dark Red *Cadminum Red *Salmon Red *Pink *Grandma's Lipstick *Rosy Pink *Pretty Pink *Registroxel *Darker Yellow *Dark Yellow *Buttercup Yellow *Pale Yellow *Yellowy Orange *Yellow Mustard *Fast Food Yellow *Electric Lime *Huney Mustard *White *Gold *Cornerstone Foundation *Verdant Green Metallic Blocks *Metal Blue Jeans *Blue Steel *Mechanic Blue *Auto Body Blue *Deep Blue Sea *Metallic Brown *Metallic Grey-Blue *Metallic Purple *Polished Purple *Polished Periwinkle *Metal Magenta *Midnight Metal *Metallic Red *Red Rust *Rusty Rouge *Metallic Pink *Metallic Dark Pink *Metallic Dark Orange *Metallic Green *Shiny Green *Glistening Moss *Metal Camouflage *Pewter Pine *Metallic Rust Orange *Metallic Yellow *Metallic Mustard *Metallic White *Silver *Black Iron Glass Blocks *Brown Glass *Transparent Brown *Also Transparent Brown *Frosted Leather *Purple Glass *Glassy Grape *Light Purple Glass *Transparent Purple *Yellow Glass *Light Yellow Glass *Vibrant Yellow Glass *Orange Glass *Pumpkin Glass *Peachy Glaze *Blue Glass *Skylight Blue *Moon Roof Blue *Dark Blue Glass *Green Glass *Grass Glass *Sea Foam *Lime Glass *Icy Green *Red Glass *Revealing Red *Red Sunglasses *Pink Glass *Plexiglass Pink *Bublegum Glass *Turquoise Glass *Transparent Turquoise *White Glass *Grey Glass *Black Ice Glowing Blocks *Glowing Blue *Glow Jeans *Deep Blue *Glowing Green *Pine Bulb *Toxic Neon *Luminesent Moss *Glowing Yellow *Mustard Lightning *Glowing Pink *Neon Pink *Glowing Red *Radiant Rust *Glowing Cyan *Glowing Dark Blue *Glowing Dark Red *Glowing Orange *Creamy Orange *Emitting Orange *Glowing Purple *Bright Grape *Spoooooooky Purple *Neon Turquoise *Glowing White Organic Blocks *Peaceful Dirt *Peaceful Stone *Highlands Dirt *Highlands Stone *Neon "Grass" *Cyberian Ice *Face of Flow *Coca Cascade Textured Blocks *Bordered Dark Blue *Bordered Pretty Drak Brown *Bordered Lime Green *Bordered Light Grey *Violet Bordered Green *Red Bordered Green *Bordered Pale Yellow *Glowstripped Dark Blue and Cyan *Glowstripped Red and Dark Red *Glowstripped Purple and Pink *Glowstripped Purple and Green *Glowstripped Orange and Red *Glowstripped Dark Red and Yellow *Glowstripped Yellow and Green *Barred Yellow and Glowing Yellow *Barred Purple and Glowing Green *Barred Grey and Glowing Blue *Barred Green and Glowing Pink *Barred Brown and Glowing Yellow *Barred Brown and Glowing Orange *Barred Blue and Glowing Cyan Category:Items Category:Blocks